


Once Upon a Time Keith and Lance Were Pining Idiots

by ChloeCristata (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dungeons and Dragons, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, Knowing Shiro, Laith, M/M, Monsters and Mana, Oblivious Team, Orphaned, Pining, Swearing, WIP, dm coran, dungeon master coran, first fic, i think, klance, knowing coran, lm coran, loremaster coran, oblivious keith, oblivous Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ChloeCristata
Summary: Keith decided to join the rest of the rest of the team in playing Monsters and Mana. Simple harmless fun, right? Well. It is. Except for the fact that somehow he and Lance’s ingame characters ended up dating and Keith is now left pining worse than ever.I hate to say it but I think I’m orphaning this fic for now. I went into this without a proper overview of how I wanted it to progress which led to issues. As such, I may make another attempt at this idea in the future; however, I feel as though this particular attempt has run dry. Apologies to any who may have still been hoping for this is continue, alhough hopefully I’ll be able to have another attempt at this in the future. Do with this fic and idea what you like. Continue it, borrow from it, whatever, as long as you have a link back and cite me (ChloeCristata) properly.





	1. Pike Picks a Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first fic? Give it a chance tho cause I don’t think I’m that bad I just haven’t really ever written much recreationally before. School just did a terrible job advertising it I guess. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> And as for actual notes on the fic.... Lance’s M&M character is Pike, Keith’s M&M character is Yorak, and Kosmo’s M&M character is Indigo, AKA Indy. Meanwhile Coran is the Loremaster/Dungeon Master.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike picks a pocket and steals a valuable dagger that Yorak is in no way parting with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is the first chapter and since I’m new to this all I’d love feedback. Y’know to make sure I’m not actually being terribly boring and I’m actually writing a good story and all. So... thanks in advance??

A groan pushed past Yorak’s lips with a sigh, his head pivoting about searching for his wolf as he pushed his way through the sea of people. Normally, Indigo was right by his side, but with the crowd pushing in around them meant that he had been separated from her. Theoretically, the bright pastels of the birchwood and sandstone city around him should make Indy’s russet red and dark chocolate fur stand out more; however, the crowd consisted of mainly warm dark colors and rather negated this fact, much to his displeasure.

He huffed and brought his hand to his mouth to whistle, the sharp sound resounding its way through the crowd of people.

At the noise, people in the crowd rather seemed to be jostled like dirt being spun up from something crawling or digging underneath it. He grinned catching a flash of red through the forest of legs. _There she is!_ While he was distracted by watching her; however, he felt his gold dagger slip from his pocket and he heard footfalls start running through the crowd.

_Oh somebody fucking wanted to die._

He spun on his heel, catching a glance at the thief that had made off with his dagger. Yorak caught a sight of sunkissed chocolate ears and hair, smooth tanned skin, and a torn up crimson cape before the scoundrel was lost to the crowd. Yorak growled deep in his throat, narrowing his eyes and took off, Indy bounding after him. The two weaved their way through the sea of people, ignoring the squawks and clamors of protest as they jostled the commoners of the city out of their path. Within a short while, the crowd thinned, and they burst their way of the overcrowded marketplace out too far less crowded streets. He let his eyes roam over the area, taking in the sight of rows of building wrapping around the edge of the curving cliffside, each building occasionally separated by a dark nook or alleyway leading into the bowels of the city. The streets were filled with clutter; barrels, wild plants, heck even a stray cat, but as far he could tell the thief wasn’t to be found. Chances are he must have taken to the alleyways.

Seeing as his eyes alone wouldn’t work, Yorak turned and crouched on a knee in front of Indy who came up to him, tail wagging, and nose snuffling in a way that would be positively adorable were it not for the situation. (Okay it was still pretty adorable, he just wasn't letting himself be distracted) _Heh. Glad somebody is having fun here, even if it’s at my expense._ He thought offhandedly, mirth dancing in his eyes despite the situation.

She stilled somewhat to listen to him as he looked her in the eyes, gaze turning serious once more, "Hey pretty girl, think you can track that scoundrel down for me? He’s got my dagger, you know it’s scent, right?"

He wasn't entirely sure if she understood, but she did turn and start running off down a darkened back alleyway that led into the cave system of the city, so it was at least better than any ideas of his own.

Taking off after her, his eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly lit tunnel he now found himself in. It was dark and weirdly warm, and he could practically smell the reek of thievery and malintent. Actually, on second thought, that's probably just that bag of what looks like ancient spilled garbage.

_Ew._

He shook his head and frowned, whatever if it meant he got his dagger back, he would endure any amount of unfavorable scents. That thing had been with him his entire life, he wasn't losing it now.

Suddenly he saw his wolf speed up, seemingly with a goal in mind. It was now almost pitch black, earlier on in the tunnel there had at least been a few lights still stubbornly persisting but now there wasn’t so much as the moon to light his way. That didn't seem to stop Indigo though, as she pounced on something —or some _one_ — hiding in the shadows and there sounded an honestly embarrassingly high-pitched screech.

Rubbing his head, the thief straightened from where he had formerly been crouched and turned to glare at Indy in frustration, "Oh, come on! This was such a good hiding place, too! Man, stupid wolf.” He pouted before rethinking his word choice, “Actually, I take that back, even though she has wronged me, there is no such thing as a bad or otherwise negative dog and/or wolf."

Yorak frowned, this was… not what he was expecting, to say the least. _Aren’t thieves supposed to be... I dunno, dangerous, devious, tricky, sly, quiet? Literally any of the above?_ He crinkled his brow and shook his head slightly before stalking over to the dagger-thief.

Said dagger-thief groaned upon seeing him and crossed his legs, his arms preoccupied with giving Indy scritches as she smothered him with love. "Ugh, yes, fine, you —or should I say your wolf because let’s be honest here she did all the work— caught me. Big deal. Doesn't mean I'm gonna give you anything."

Yorak blinked and gaped at him, affronted. "I’m sorry, what? Why not? You're the one who stole from me! At the very least you should be giving me back my own stuff, maybe with an added bonus for my trouble." _Honestly, this wolf did not seem to care much for common chivalry, did he?_

The boy snorted derisively, "Yeah, well, hate to break it to you, but I don't have it with me. Believe it or not, BUT I'm not actually that much of an idiot."

Yorak rolled his eyes. _Jeez, this guy sure knew how to be annoying._ "Fine then. I take it you hid it somewhere? What do I have to do to get you to give it back?"

The boy hummed and tilted his head to the side. "Mmm. See that's the thing. It's a really, really nice dagger with many perks.” Saying this, he withdrew his hands from Indy’s fur and began counting on his fingers. “Good hilt to blade ratio, great material, cool design, and it isn't too flashy either while still managing to look good. And see, I'm an assassin, something like this, is to be treasured. Soooo, you're not getting it back."

**> <><><><><><><**

Keith heaved a deep breath in through his mouth before glaring (currently absent) daggers across the table, hands raised in exasperation, "Dammit, Lance! Why do you have to do this? It's my knife, I'm not giving it to you."

The boy in question smirked, finding the situation far too enjoyable for Keith’s liking. ( _Who by the way was not at all taking this too seriously, thankyouverymuch_ ) "Yeah, well I don't care. It is a very lovely knife and it is mine now.” He paused to think before adding onto his previous statement, “As is your dog. I'm taking her too. She’s cute." Beside him, Kosmo smiled dopily, tongue lolling to the side as Lance ruffled his fur absentmindedly.

"What no! You can't take my quiznacking dog!"

Coran cleared his throat to catch their attention and Keith turned to look at him (Lance, on the other hand, continued looking smug). "Alright, alright, hate to interrupt you two, but I rather feel you're getting off task. …Ahem. Keith, you have captured the thief (Excuse me, I am an assassin! Not a thief!) only to find he doesn't have your dagger. What do want to do?"

Keith’s brow crinkled, "Uhh, well one, can I summon a light? I’d like to be able to see him at the very least. And then can I just roll to insult him? I mean, there’s no rush, it’s not like he can go anywhere or anything."

Coran nodded with an affirmative smile. "Of course! Just hope you get a good roll." He added with a secretive wink and a twinkle in his eye that Keith didn’t quite understand.

He shrugged internally and brushed it off without a second thought. _Whatever. Just Coran being Coran._

Without further ado, Keith picked up the die and shook it in the palm of his hand, Lance and Coran both watching him from where they were seated around the table. He dropped it, watched it roll, and checked the number it landed on.

A one.

Keith breathed in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let out a heavy exhale.

_Well fuck._

**> <><><><><><><**

Yorak took a deep breath in and let it out.

_Patience yields focus._

He took a step forward and brought his hands up and cupped them together. Closing his eyes he focused his mana into his fingertips, opening his eyes to see a soft light aglow with all the colors of a sunset over the ocean flickering in his cupped palms. Now with the better lighting, he could more clearly see his surroundings (which turned out to be nothing special, just cold stone walls) but far more importantly, the boy before him.

As he had gathered from what he had seen of him before, he had dark chocolate hair and tanned skin, but now seeing him properly the boy was undeniably gorgeous. His skin was a light mocha caramel, speckled with dark freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks like chocolate chips or sprinkles artfully decorating a carefully crafted cake. They were beautiful and yet messy in a way you would think almost purposeful —was he not a living person. His hair was dark and messy, pulled back out of his face by a crimson bandana, and _oh god his eyes_. His eyes were a bright ocean blue; Yorak could practically see the waves tossing and turning within them. They were beautiful, all different shades competing with each other for the spotlight —or maybe just dancing together, it was hard to say— but all he knew was that they were breathtaking. Dark indigos swirled and bled together like water paints with sky blues, brilliant turquoises, and bright ceruleans, making for a dizzying combination. On top of all this, the lighting really, really didn’t help. As it turns out, the colors of the sunset compliment the boy before him perfectly, drawing out and enhancing all of his features just so.

_And_ fuck _was he_ _gay._

Yorak shook his head violently. _God, what was he thinking!? This “gorgeous boy” stole his dagger, took off with it, and was refusing to give it back, he should be focusing on that, not some pretty face!_

He turned his attention back to the boy before him, crossing his arms irritably and looking him in his ocean blue eyes. “You know, you have some nerve being such a gorgeous bastard. What? You can’t even stop with just stealing my dagger and instead you just have to go ahead and steal my heart too or something?”

…

_You know. Sometimes I really hate myself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, first chapter of my first fic, was this literally any good so far??? Please give me feedback and reassurance and all?? (Even though I’m probably going to keep writing anyways it would still be a great help)


	2. Keith/Yorak is Flustered, Lance/Pike is (Also Flustered) Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Yorak are suffering, help them. Lance is pining and Pike is busy being smooth.

If Keith wasn’t integral to forming Voltron and thus saving the universe from the Galran Empire’s reign, he probably —actually that’s a lie— he _certainly_ would have already thrown himself out the airlock in a last-ditch attempt to save himself from his fate. Alas, as world-ending as this was, world-ending couldn’t quite compete with universe-ending, so he instead opted to hide behind his hands and stubbornly refuse to acknowledge the world — well castleship— around him or the all too obvious fact that “if I can’t see you then you can’t see me” isn’t actually factually accurate.

Peeking out from behind his fingers he could see Lance sitting across from him, face blank and jaw completely at the will of gravity. Suddenly he seemed to snap out of it, shaking his head vigorously as though shaking the dust out as his face flushed furiously. (even if not nearly as much so as Keith’s)

Now that he had snapped out of his trance, Keith could practically see Lance waging a war against himself, aggressively fighting back against his stubbornly rosy cheeks and painting a smug grin across his features, covering over his formerly shell-shocked face.

“Huh, and here I thought your character was the spellcaster here. Apparently not though, considering it seems that I’ve just put a spell on you.” He teased and winked at him, flashing him finger guns as he did so.

And that, that was just a bit too much for Keith’s poor little gay heart.

“Lance, please, no, do not do this to me.” He pleaded in desperation, removing one hand from his face in order to make a vain attempt at quite literally shooing Lance away from the table as though he were a pesky dog or an overly rambunctious child or something.

Lance gave him a slightly miffed and rather affronted look.

He then seemed to be about to say something, but before he could so much as open his mouth he was once again interrupted by Coran, who honestly seemed amused at the situation if Keith was reading him right. (Hopefully _not_.)

“Keith, are you feeling quite alright? You appear rather red, and I’m afraid I don’t believe that’s normal for Galra and I would assume not for humans either. Perhaps you ought to spend a while or so in the healing pod?”

“No!” He burst out. He was fine physically, just not emotionally, and unfortunately, emotional issues just weren’t really the healing pod’s forte.

_On the other hand, though, it could at least get him out of this situation…._

Before he could get too far into his thoughts; however, Lance interrupted him, shifting on his seat and leaning forward, smirking at Keith completely genuine this time, only a trace of a blush remaining.

“Are you sure? I mean, you’re almost as red as your lion, Samurai.”

Despite his internal planning, Keith instead panicked and declared to the universe —well Lance and Coran— ( _Although to be fair Lance_ was _basically- nO NOT THE TIME GAY THOUGHTS)_ just how fabulously fine he was.

…

Lance simply looked unimpressed and skeptical and Coran arched an eyebrow at him, but other than that nobody commented, and they resumed the game as normal. (Minus Keith’s now elevated heart rate that is)

Keith is going to count that as a success. Maybe not a big one, no, but a success, nevertheless.

**> <><><><><><><**

Lance reclined back in his chair slightly with an easy expression and his arms crossed behind his head, hands splayed across the back of his neck. “So, back to playing now, or are we just gonna continue laughing at Keith now or…?”

The boy in question pouted and slumped in his seat, a rosy tint still pooling in his cheeks and ears as he made a slightly offended and annoyed sounding grunt which Lance completely ignored and disregarded.

Meanwhile, Coran nodded, idly stroking his mustache, “Ah yes, of course.” He cleared his throat, somehow sounding like how people on television do when they do so. ( _Honestly, it makes no sense! Saying “ahem” doesn’t do anything to clear your throat! It’s just a noise! Heck, it’s not even that! It’s just a word! An onomatopoeia!_ ) Coran’s voice snapped out of his thoughts before he could start on a mini tangent, “So, you have successfully been cornered by the Nightblade whose dagger you stole. Now you are completely trapped with nowhere to run, and you can’t teleport either as his wolf will be teleported alongside you. However, once the Nightblade cast a light spell and saw you properly for the first time, he ended up flirting with you rather than insulting you as it seems he tried to do. Now, how do you wish to proceed from here?”

As Keith brooded alone sunken down into his chair, Lance thought it over, brows furrowed and a small frown resting on his features.

_Honestly, it seemed pretty obvious to him where to go from here,_ buuuut _he wasn’t entirely sure for… certain reasons._

_See, what he would normally do would be to simply roll with it; act as though he likes Yorak back and use that ruse as a means to escape. The issue though was that it was_ Keith _—Well, Keith’s player character, but really, Yorak is basically Keith so…. Same difference if you ask him. And the issue with it being Keith, is that, well, he’s_ Keith _! He can’t_ flirt _with_ Keith _! I mean, sure, they were far from rivals now, he knew that, duh, but._ Still _. It’s_ Keith _! The idea just makes him really, really flustered and he doesn’t know_ why _! It makes negative sense!_

He bit at his bottom lip, taking his unsureness and confusion out on it as he shook his head to clear it.

_…But I mean, it’s not even_ really _Keith, it’s Yorak. …...And it might (would) be worth it if he gets to see Keith all flustered like he was before. ~~It’s cute. (Wait what no)~~ …And, in general, it _is _a really good idea._

…

_Fuck it._

Mind made up, he looked Coran dead center in the eyes, with the same level of determination in his eyes as when he’s preparing for battle against a fleet of galra fighters. “I roll to flirt back with Yorak and convince him that the feelings are mutual.”

He (not so) discreetly glanced over at Keith after his statement and was _not_ disappointed. Keith was sat there, eyes wide and a scarlet blush quickly overtaking his face’s normally pale snow-white complexion. _Heh. He certainly lives up to the title of the_ red _paladin, doesn’t he? ~~Holy crow, he’s so flustered oh my holy Kaltenacker.~~_

Coran simply beamed at him, seemingly oblivious to Keith’s (gay (although Lance doesn’t realize it)) peril (that or he just plain didn’t care), “Alrighty then number three, roll the die, and hope you get a good number!”

…

Lance vaguely felt like Coran knew something he didn’t.

To be fair, he feels that way a lot, I mean, it’s Coran.

_…_

Brushing it off and shrugging internally in a way that he had no way of knowing terribly paralleled Keith’s earlier actions right before everything went to shit, Lance rolled the die and watched as it slowly came to a stop, landing on a...

_Oh, fuck yeah!_

“Watch out everybody! I rolled a nat twenty! Prepare to get your pants flirted off, Yorak!” He exclaimed with a seated victory dance and a blinding grin, completely and entirely oblivious to the deep shade of plum that overtook the former scarlet rose that heated Keith’s cheeks and ears. “Oh yeah, that’s right! Loverwolf Pike is in the castle! Take that, _Greñudo_!”

“Greñudo” threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, now flushed not only due to Lance’s previous comment but now also out of frustration, “What does that even—” He cut himself off with an exhausted sigh, “No, you know what, I don’t even care anymore. Whatever.”

Lance stuck his tongue out at him pettily, still relishing in his victory.

……Then Lance asked Coran what happens next and Coran eagerly supplied the two with said knowledge.

“Well in this case, since you rolled to pretend you liked Yorak and you rolled a natural twenty plus skill advantages thanks to your character’s class, your roll was so successful that it wasn't even an act! Pike completely and genuinely likes Yorak back!” He sighed wistfully, a fond yet sad look creasing his facial features and crinkling the strands of his stache. “Ah, this brings back memories of when Alfor and I would play with the rest of our ragtag group, good times that, good times.”

Meanwhile, lance was freaking out; internally, and externally. Especially internally though, surprisingly enough. “I- what!?” Lance gaped, too focused on mentally screaming and cursing all that is deemed evil in this universe and all others to notice the positively priceless look on Keith’s face. His face was currently completely flushed a deep cranberry, as he hid from the world, legs tucked into his chest and hands splayed across his face, only the gaps between his fingers revealing his flushed form as he seemed to curse to himself under his breath.

…Considering Lance didn’t see _any_ of this, he instead continued screaming, this time externally. “No! I rolled to convince _him_! Not _me_!”

_Oh my quiznack, whyyy. He was going to die, he just knew it. R.I.P. Leandro “Lance” Espinosa, Blue paladin and pilot of both the Red and Blue Lions, died valiantly when he was murdered to death by an oblivious mustachioed Loremaster and a single unfortunate dice roll. Tell his friends and family he loved them._

He grimaced at the latter thought and focused his attention back on the issue at hand.

……The issue at hand that Coran didn’t seem to notice in the slightest. “Yes, and now you are as convincing as possible, seeing as it’s the truth.”

Lance stuttered, searching for words that wouldn’t come. “I- I, but! It was just supposed to be an _act_! _Not_ _real_!” He emphasized the last two words with a significant pause in between and a poke at Coran’s nose with his index at each word.

Coran frowned slightly, although if Lance wasn’t mistaken his lips twitched up at ends slightly as though he was struggling not to smile _or_ _worse_ , _laugh_.

Whatever the case, Coran seemed _fairly_ genuine as he responded. “Ah, I’m afraid you didn’t specify that my boy, and as we all know, when playing Monsters and Mana the Loremaster’s words cannot be taken back, it is simply the way it is and cannot be changed or challenged, much like the mind of klanmüirl I find.” He muttered something about pesky creatures under his breath with a dark look in his eyes and a shadow over his brow.

Lance huffed in annoyance. “Ugh, fine, whatever! In that case, I’m going to take full advantage of this, I will have you know!”

**> <><><><><><>< **

He set his brow in determination.

_You know what, if I’m going to crush on an ingame character, you better believe I’m going to act on it and succeed_ _because there is no way in Oriande I’m going to back down from a challenge –Even if said ingame character is basically just a self-insert version of Keith!_

And with that thought in mind, the game resumed.

**> <><><><><><><**

**Meanwhile, in a fantasy world far, far away, a certain wolf-eared thief was in the midst of a bisexual crisis.**

**> <><><><><><><**

Pike blinked owlishly, a blush steadily creeping across his cheeks. “I- what?”

The spellcaster standing across from him was now a bright cherry red, almost magenta –although Pike supposes that could just be from the lighting— and was obstinately refusing to meet his eyes, presumably having just registered what had left his mouth. (Something that Pike himself hadn’t quite managed just yet)

Speaking of faces, eyes, and mouths, said the boy was honestly really fucking pretty.

He had a fair complexion and —as was being put on full display right now— also seemed to have an honestly beautiful blush and was, plain and simple, adorable when flustered. Dark wavy hair framed his face perfectly, highlighting the sharp yet rounded edges of his face and contrasting gorgeously with his complexion. His hair wasn’t black like he had originally thought when he had first glimpsed him earlier, but instead, the roots were a deep midnight which then lightened to a bluish violet and then into a bright yet oddly muted magenta, as though desaturated in some way. His eyes were a deep indigo, teetering on the border between blue and violet –pike couldn’t tell which they were with the flickering and oddly colored lighting. The boy was wearing an interesting outfit as well. For the most part, it was leather that seemed to have been dyed a deep mottled bluish gray, and he wore dark cloudy fingerless gloves and a torn up and washed out navy cloak was settled upon his shoulders. It didn’t look like it wrapped around him though, it was a singular piece, as though it’s something that goes over your head, and oddly enough it seemed like most of it had been cut or torn off, leaving it shorter than it should have been. Pike assumed this to be the case considering that rather than draping and/or pooling around his knees, it instead stopped a short way past his elbows.

Realizing that he was not so subtly checking the boy out yet still not having entirely recovered from what the boy had said formerly, Pike made an attempt (Key Word: Attempt) at stuttering out a reply.

“That.” His voice cracked. “That sounded vague like flirting?”

Thankfully, his blunder didn’t really matter as the spellcaster was still a bumbling, fumbling, blushing mess and only managed to stutter rather than actually reply.

_Perfect._

Pike smirked and got his smooth on. _He was going to woo the pants off of this boy. Mark. His. Words._

“Ahhhh I see, you were so charmed by the rugged good looks that you tried to insult me and instead accidently professed your love or something? It’s okay, it is to be expected after all.” He said, making a show out of standing up and stretching, the boy’s dog hopping off his lap as he did so.

_And boy if that wasn’t smooth! He deserved a pat on the back for that! (Or more preferably a date and a belly rub.)_

Across from him, the boy startled, jumping and stuttering out a _highly convincing_ response. (Read: Not convincing in the slightest)

“n- NO!”

Pike snorted. “Mmhm, sure thing, Nightblade.” An idea enters his head and he slides over to the boy with a false laziness and nonchalance to his gait. “Well…” He drawls, “I must admit, that really is a shame. You know, I rather think I would’ve enjoyed getting to know you better, maybe even consider making a deal with you.”

The spellcaster –or Nightblade as Pike had deemed him—looked at him warily, yet interested, apparently business had managed to dispel his formerly flustered state.

“A deal? What kind?”

Pike’s dirty mind offered up a few suggestions.

He instead immediately shut them down and opted for something a tad more _tame_ and _gentlemanly_. He grinned, a combination of smooth and wicked melded into one. “A trade. Your name and a date, and in return I’ll give you your dagger and my name. What do you say, pretty boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooray tis another chapter and I feel like this one was good???? Fuck if I know tho


	3. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepositions and discussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is sort of shorter than I was hoping and it took a number of days longer than I thought it would to get it done and upload it due to an unexpected trip for reasons I'm not going to get into at all. Whatever the case, it's uploaded now and hopefully I should be getting back to working on and updating this regularly. Hopefully this chapter is good, tho?? 
> 
> ples reassure me with a comment even if said comment is literally just a smiley face because i promise you a smiley face will make me a smiley face

Yorak blinked.

“A- a date...?”

He- Was he serious? Why would he want to go on a date with him? Not to mention giving up the dagger... This has to be some sort of trick or something right?

The boy before him didn't seem to think so though; unless he was just a far better actor than Yorak would have anticipated him to be.

“Uh, yeah. If you want that is.” The boy paused hesitantly, scratching at his ear as his tail swooped have and slowly over the ground. “I mean, unless I was mistaken, you seemed like you might be interested.” He flashed a cheesy yet slightly forced grinned with a wink, hands in his pockets and his tail still betraying him and his anxiety, although whether that anxiety was over being rejected or being called out on his lie, Yorak didn’t know.

Whatever the case, he mulled it over silently, the cogs turning in his head.

If he went, he would have a far better shot at getting his dagger back, basically guaranteed unless the boy tries to pull a fast one on him —he wouldn't exactly be surprised if he did, he _is_ a thief after all. He also didn’t think it would hurt to exchange names. ...And the boy _did_ have a point. If — _IF_ — he was being genuine, then, yeah, he _would_ actually _sort of_ _really_ like to go on a date with him. But that was the problem. _IF_ he was being genuine, which he still wasn’t sure about.

He narrowed his eyes at the boy, scrutinizing him and adjusting his stance. “And how do I know you aren't just going to take my dagger and leave me in the dust?”

The boy met his gaze steadily and raised one of his index fingers. “Well, one, your dog likes me, which I'm pretty sure is like the ultimate sign of good will, and two” —he held up another finger, “how do I know you aren't going to do the exact same? You could easily just wait until you have your dagger and then ditch me.” As if to back up the former claim Indy jumped up in a futile attempt to lick at the thief’s face.

Yorak pouted slightly at the affectionate display.

_Traitor. A damn cute traitor, and one with admittedly good taste and good instincts, but still, a total traitor._

Yorak heaved a sigh, shaking his head in defeat. “Okay, I will concede, you have a point concerning my dog,” The other boy’s face split into a grin, “BUT,”—The boy’s face fell, “it's certainly not like you have as much to lose as I do so forgive me if I'm a tad cautious.”

The boy crossed his arms and licked his lips, pondering to himself before a firefairy seemed to flutter into his mind, lighting him up from the inside out. “Well then, how about a compromise? We both go and retrieve the dagger together and then store it in some sort of locked box,” he said, miming turning a key as he continued,” If it requires a key that you don't have, then you can't open it without me —thus meaning that you can't just take it and run without holding up your end of the deal— and if you put a spell on it, you can ensure that I can't open it without you either —thus ensuring that I don't steal it and run.”

Yorak blinked and mulled it over. “That... is actually a good idea.” He shrugged, honestly sort of surprised by how logical it was. “...Alright, sure.” He tilted his head slightly, “And then we just open it at the end of the day?”

The boy nodded, a new noticeable spring in his step and light in his voice. “Yep!”

He smiled, returning the nod. “Well, in that case... Yorak. My name’s Yorak.”

The thief beamed, practically glowing, “A lovely name, Yorak. As for me, the name’s Pike, but you can just call me your Prince Charming if you prefer.” He winked, bowing slightly as he took hold of Yorak’s hand in order to plant a feather-light kiss on the back where there was a cut-out in his gloves.

He flushed slightly, magenta spilling across his features. _God, he’s trying so hard. What a fucking cute ass dork, oh my stars._

He snorted, blush still slightly noticeable although Yorak hoped it was disguised by the weird lighting and flickering shadows. “Alright then, ’Prince Charming’, lead the way to my dagger and this lockbox of yours.”

The boy, _Pike_ , shifted nervously, bouncing slightly on the heels of his feet. “Ah, well,” Pike started, stretching out the word, “I don't _exactly_ have a lockbox per se, so we're actually going to have to do some ’shopping,’” He said, finishing the sentence off with finger quotes. “That’s not going to be an issue at all, right?”

Yorak shrugged, the light from earlier still cupped in his hands. “Being honest here, I don't really care, it's just a box and it's not like it's my box or anything. Now,” He continued, looking around the dusty alleyway and wrinkling his nose in disgust, “I’d actually rather like to get out of this musty alley, so I take it it's off to the shopping district now?”

Pike nodded, grinning and tail wagging jovially as he grabbed Yorak’s hand. “Yep! Come on! Just follow me, I can see in the dark, so you don’t have to use up all your mana if you don’t want to.”

**> <><><><><><><**

Yorak’s lips quirked into a broad grin. Suddenly it seemed like this might just be the start of something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time join Keith/Yorak and Lance/Pike as they traverse their way through the dangers and difficulties of a first date between a thief (Rude! I said, I'm an assassin, not a thief!) and a nightblade. (What does that even mean?)


	4. UPDATE NOTICE

I hate to say it but I think I’m orphaning this fic for now. I went into this without a proper overview of how I wanted it to progress which led to issues. As such, I may make another attempt at this idea in the future; however, I feel as though this particular attempt has run dry. Apologies to any who may have still been hoping for this is continue, alhough hopefully I’ll be able to have another attempt at this in the future. Do with this fic and idea what you like. Continue it, borrow from it, whatever, as long as you have a link back and cite me (ChloeCristata) properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh please give feedback and criticism I guess? Just nicely. Dur. I am a young fragile bean. (In a beanie) So yeah.
> 
> My main tumblr is Chloe-Cristata and my art blog is Cristata-Art. (Although I’m probably going to also start posting fics there as well)


End file.
